Carwyn Maddock
| name = Carwyn Maddock | honorific-suffix = | image = C_Maddock.png|250px | order =16th Prime Minister of the Rainier |president = Matthew Griffiths | term_start = 17th December 1991 | term_end = 26th March 1995 | predecessor = Matthew Griffiths | successor = Gerald Fairbrook | constituency = Skeena—Bulkley Valley |order2 = Minister of the Treasury | primeminister2 = Matthew Griffiths | term_start2 = 28th November 1981 | term_end2 =17th December 1991 |predecessor2 = Michael Langly |successor2 =Frank Sargant |order3 = Leader of the Labour Party |predecessor3 = Matthew Griffiths |successor3 = Ken Huang | term_start3 =17th December 1991 | term_end3 = 13th May 1995 | birth_date = | birth_place = Seattle, Rainier | death_date = | death_place = Vacouver, Rainier | alma_mater = Oxford University | occupation = | party = Labour Party |spouse = Danielle Hogarth |children = 3 |profession = Politician | religion = | signature = }} Carwyn Charles Maddock (born 14th April 1934-30th May 2016, aged 82) was a Rainian Labour politician who served as the Prime Minister of Rainier between 1991-1995. He served as Labour leader from 1991-1995 and Minister of the Treasury from 1981-1991. Maddock was the MP for 17th December 1991 from 1973 to his retirement in 1999. Born in Seattle, Maddock became involved in politics when he served as a secretary for Labour MP and Health Minister Matthew Griffiths in 1969. In 1973 he was elected to the Labour safe seat of Skeena—Bulkley Valley, and became one of the Labour modernisers within the party as part of the "Young Turks" group of MP's. He rose to become Shadow Health Minister under Griffiths, and when the Labour party took power in 1981 Maddock was appointed to the position of Minister of Treasury during the early 1980's recession. Maddock's predecessor, Michael Langly, had relied on orthodox Keynesian economics to deal with the recession, although this had resulted in high inflation. Maddock, under the influence of Treasury bureaucrats, adopted a more monetarist approach to the crisis deregulating the economy, state owned corporations and cutting government spending. Eventually these reforms became more free-market, overseeing privatisations and budget expenditures. These reforms were controversial both amongst the electorate, the Labour party and Cabinet itself, but resulted in the economy to expand after 1983. During his term in the Treasury Maddock and Griffiths came into conflict with each other, as Maddock wanted to implement more market based reforms, but Griffiths wanted to take a more traditional Labour party line. Following the 1990 republican referendum Maddock and his supporters forced Labour leader Griffiths to run for President in 1991 with Maddock taking over as Labour party leader and Prime Minister. Maddock won the 1993 election renewing into a coalition with the Liberal Democratic Party. The Maddock government thanks to the influence of the LDO resulted in the reform process to be accelerated, with the government implementing a series of welfare cuts, moving away from corporatisation to and introducing a goods and services tax, which alienated Labour supporters and met with strong opposition within the caucus. In 1995 the Maddock government announced it would begin a process of privatising the health and education sectors which led to the left of the party to split to form the Social Democratic Labour Party, reducing the coalition to a . Subsequently the Maddock government lost a and lost the 1995 election. Maddock retired after the 1999 election, occasionally commenting on Rainian politics being critical of Andrew Clarkson's government. In 2016 he died after a short illness. Maddock has been criticised for allowing inequality to rise and being ineffective in managing both his party and coalition government as a whole. However, and the have praised the Maddock's government's economic policies, which they credit with leading to the general good economic health of Rainier in the 1990's. Maddock in 2003 stated he regretted many actions undertaken by his government following the 1993 election. Category:Rainier Category:Individuals